ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Haru Glory
Haru Glory is the series main protagonist. He a sixteen-year-old and lives with his sister, Cattleya Glory at Garage Island. He was fishing and caught a freaky dog/bug named Plue. He named it Shabutaro. Then all of a sudden, an old man named Shiba came along, being followed by a strange man. Shiba and Haru talk and Shiba takes off his disguise to reveal he is "shriveled", as Haru liked to call it. Plue walks in on them and Shiba says that the dog is actually Plue. Shiba tells how he lost Plue. Haru gives Plue back. Later, a strange man destroys half of his house and 2 of Nakajima's feathers. Haru vowed to take revenge on Demon Card. Haru has silver hair and dark grayish purple eyes eyes. He always wears his necklace that his father got him when he was little. He also wears a ball chain on his pants. And he always wears a bracelet and a ring on his right middle finger. He also has two piercings on his left ear. Synopsis Intro arc Haru first appears in a large city looking for Plue who had just run off. He looks in a casino and as he searches he accidentally looks up Elie's skirt and sees her panties. Embarrassed, Haru hits his head on the gambling table which causes Elie to lose her bet. As she freaks out on him, Haru beats up some security and continues to look for Plue. After searching, Haru finds a dog racing track where dogs are being abused alongside Plue, in response to this he goes down to the track to end the horrible excuse for entertainment. As he travels down he runs into Elie again and he defeats all the security single-handedly. However, the owner came out and revealed that he had a Dark Bring. With this, Haru equips the Explosion Sword he defeats him and leaves with Elie and Plue. As he ran, he fell in a hole and met Hole, a girl who helped people out of the city who the Demon Card hated. As she helps them lose the Demon Card, Haru runs into Demon Card general Shuda and the two begin to fight. Despite being on the ropes, Elie throws Plue at Shuda, and misses, but a sign comes down on Shuda which allows Haru the second he needs to destroy his Dark Bring. With this, Shuda leaves and learns that Haru is Gale Glory's son and he decides to let him go for the time being. However because of the fight, the Ten Commandments breaks and Elie tells Haru about a legendary blacksmith that can fix it on Punk Street. Musica arc As Haru travels to Punk Street, Elie shoots a man on a airship's watering can a as he comes down to talk to Haru, the man's boss comes down and fixes the pot and leaves as strangly as he appears. As he arrives on Punk Street, Plue starts to drink with an old drunk who is revealed to be Galein Musica. He agrees to fix the Ten Commandments with the rave but as Haru meets the Bandit Leader with Elie again he reveals he is the only Musica, Hamrio Musica. As Haru and Musica try to figure out what is going on, Demon Card lackeys appear and together the two fight them off. After the fight, Haru decides to have faith in the old man and he goes to talk to him. The old man tels him the truth and he goes to fix the Ten Commandments as Musica arrives to say that Demon Card general Lance has kidnapped Elie. Haru arrives with the fixed Ten Commandments just in time to save Elie and je and Lance begin battle. Soon Lance reveals he has a Dark Bring with makes his Beast Sword's illusions come to life and Haru struggles until he realises the swords weakness. Despite knowing the weakness, Haru still has trouble and it takes Galein and Plue to hold back Lance long enough to destory his Dark Bring. With it destroyed, Lance begs for mercy but as Haru gives it to him, Lance attacks again. However, Haru easily repels him and destroys the Beast Sword. After the fight, Haru helps Galein and Musica realize they are in fact family and Galein tells Haru to look for a Rave in the Land of Falling Stars. Hearing this, he and Elie go north. Dancing Thunder arc As they travel, Elie hires Griffon Kato to guide them. As they travel Elie thinks she hurt Plue but as Haru fights with her, he realizes she went off to dangerous territory to help Plue. He goes to save her but they realize as they return, Plue was fine! Turns out, Plue shrivels up when he is in hot water. Learning this they continue their travels. During the journey, a thunderstorm erupts Elie blacks out. Haru takes her to a hotel and learns about the town's problem with the never ending rain. Haru then learns that Elie has gone out on her own thing the "Thunder Man" was a man from her past. Haru follows her and save her from Go. However, Go's girlfriend, Rosa arrives and forces Haru to dance to where Elie saves him. Rosa, touched by Elie's compassion to help her, convinces Go to stop the rain. But, Go freaks after being woken up and hits her, he then thinks Haru did it and the two fight. Haru battles Go's Thunder Hammer and after a short fight, Haru wins and Go stops the rain. He then gives Elie information about her mystery man. Shuda arc As Haru continues to travel, he and Elie find a large mine that the Demon Card are excavting. After Elie steals some Demon Card uniforms Haru states his sorrow that the talking bear they met can't come with them. While inside the mine, Plue helps lead the way but some cave flowers put him and Elie to sleep but a doctor saves them. As they travel deeper with the doctor, Haru goes for a nap and is shocked to find that a Demon Card member saves him from the doctor who is revealed to be an assassin. The Demon Card member then reveals himself as Musica who is also looking for the Rave. Haru then begins to fight Musica to decide who gets it when they find it but Elie starts to shoot the place up with her guns. After the Haru and Mausic surrender, Elie forces Haru and Musica to follow her orders from then on. As Haru and the Rave Warriors find an underground door, he is surprised that Elie can read the ancient tablet. After entering, Haru is shocked to find the talking bear inside who is revealed to be Deerhound one of Shiba's old friends. Deerhound then helps Haru understand about what it means to be a Rave Master and how to battle. Haru is then given the Rave of Wisdom and the doctor returns and during the fight, Haru's Ten Commandments tranforms into Silafrion the sonic blade. As Deerhound moves on, Shuda returns and destroys the tomb so he and Haru can battle above his airship. As the two battle, Shuda displays much better "explosion" powers then Haru's Explosion blade. As the two fight on an invisible floor in the air, Shuda uses his Dark Bring to explode areas around Elie and Musica. This rage manages to give Haru strength enough to defeat Shuda. But as Shuda falls off the invisible floor, Haru tries to save him but Shuda, touched by Haru's view on the world, cuts his own arm off. Victorious, and unconscience, Musica and Elie save Haru by flying him out of the blast radius of Shuda's airship. Musica Leads Haru to a city to heal. Mystery of Elie arc As Haru was healing, and Elie was spending, Musica suggested going to the "Rave Musemum" to learn more about Rave. Naturally, Haru was psyched and was happy to see many people there thanks to him. As Elie leaves due to a headache, Haru has a fortune teller tell him that the person he loves most will die before him soon, Haru freaks and looks for Elie after Hebi tells him he saw her with a weird guy. As Haru finds her, he finds that Sieg Hart is slowly killing her which enrages Haru. As he holds Elie and nearly declares his feelings for her, he whispers something in her ear to give her reason to live. With this, Haru charges Sieg in anger trying to kill him. However, Sieg is revealed to be far out of Haru's league, until Haru gains the Runesave which can cut through Sieg's elemental magic. Having enough, and realizing Haru being near Elie is saving her, Sieg perfoms his ultimate spell on Haru and makes Haru see vision of his mother and sister in horrible manners. However as Haru's mind was about to break, Elie's Ethorian kicks in to save him. To save Elie and the world, Haru uses Runesave on Elie to seal her unstable magic much to the relief of Musica. Seeing nothing more to do, Sieg leaves and so the Oracion Seis members. In the end, Haru keeps his promise to Elie and has a firework display for her as he "dance battles" with Musica for Elie's delight. The next morning, Haru leads the Rave Warriors on a train to the desert for more Raves. Tower of Din arc As they find a desert village being attacked by demons, Haru learns from Remmy, the village leader, that a man named "Gale" leader the demons. After accepting to help in exchange for the Rave of Combat later, Haru heads out alone in a angered stated believing his father is behind everything. As he arrived at the tower, Haru defeats alomost all the demons while remembering his dad not being present in his life and finds his father Gale. However, Gale is revealed not to be the demon leader but Gale Raregroove the King of Demon Card is! Together the Glory men head into the tower to stop him. As Haru is healed by a potion, Haru falls into a trap of the Palace Guard. As Haru tries to fight them Let intervenes and challenges Haru to a duel. Haru accepts but the others get in the way despite Let's protest until the other Rave Warriors show up to help. After being divied, Haru battles Let in an illusion of Garage Island. As they fight Haru notices that Let can be saved from his dark job and as Haru unleashes Blue Crimson, he defeats Let and gives a word or twp about the true meaning of fighting. Suddenly, Racas appears and tries to defeat the injured Haru, seeing the fight as unfair, Let tells Haru the secret of defeating Racas and Haru defeats him and orders the other to leave as he helps his father. As Haru arrives to help his father fight King, King reveals that his Dark Bring is identicle to the Ten Powers and is almost stronger than it. After hearing King and Gale's past and hearing the truth of his mother's death, Haru becomes sympathatic towards King which greatly shocks him. However as the fight continues, Haru falls ontop the recently arrived Elie (and accidently grabbed her breast) and recieves the Rave of Combat for her. However before he can use it, Haru defends he right as NOT being Elie's boyfriend like his father and King assume. Then as he is nearly victor and stops King with the Mel Force, King turns into a mad beast and it takes Gale and Haru to barely defeat him. In the end, King uses another overdrive to destroy Demon Card completely and Haru becomes shock to see not only King kill himself, but become sorry for what he did. As both he and Gale forgive King for killing Sakura Glory, the tower collapse. On their way out, Haru fights his dad for commenting on his luck for having a "beautiful, busty girlfriend" and how they were both gong to kill a former boyfriend of his sister. However they stop as Elie is almost crushed by a blouder and saved by Let who helps them escape. In the end, Gale falls down a hole and Haru tries to save him but they both become trapped, doomed to be crushed by the tower. However, after explaining to Haru the meaning of being a man and a father, Gale covers Haru's body to protect him despite Haru's pleas. After the tower collapes, Haru is horrified to find his father died protecting him. After burying his father in a place similar to his mother, Haru seeks confort through Elie over his death. As he looks within his heart Haru finds that he has several paths to choose from but thanks to Let, he realizes it is actually one path. After recovering for six months, Haru leads the Rave Warriors to Symphonia and he invites Let to join him which he accepts. Symphonia arc As Haru and Elie sight see, they find a large floating casino. Haru goes with Elie to learn to gamble but Doryu's gang appears and puts him and Elie to sleep so they can steal Plue. Haru is then awoken by the Jiggle Butt Gang and he defends casino owner Ruby from Doyu's group after they turn on him for being a good guy. As the Jiggle Butt Gang incapacitates everyone, Hebi saves them and brings them back to the Advent. Haru then promises to protect Ruby and Ruby lets Haru pass through the toll for free. After Doryu destroys the bridge, Haru leads the others through the Death Storm into Symphonia successfully. While there, Let allows Elie to lead the group with headaches dispite Haru's pleas. After he has an argurement with Let, only for Let to prove Elie's devotion to Haru, Lucia Raregroove appears. Haru tries to fight Lucia but he quickly rushes past him and forces a kiss on Elie. Haru becomes enraged due to this and tries to defeat Lucia, but Lucia leaves after declaring himself the Dark Bring Master. With this, the Oracion Seis appear in order to kill Elie. Haru quickly goes to defend her but Berial gets in his way with his earth based powers. As Haru shows concern for Let, who is undergoing a dragon trial, Berial becomes angry that Haru isn't paying attention to him. So, to see the power Haru had when he defeated King, Berial allows Haru to see how Elie is getting beaten by Julius. Haru tries to go to her but Berial forces him down to watch her die. However, Haru is further beaten by him so he passes out. He then awakes in time to save Elie from Julius and not only save her, but nearly defeat the Oracion Seis until Haja stabs him in the back with his hand. As Haru is incapacitated, Sieg Hart arrives and save them all only to make Haru angry because he didn't save Elie. He then learns about Lucia from Sieg but Haru doesn't care about Lucia being King's son, and thus he should be Haru's mortal enemy, but rather, Haru hates him for making Elie cry, with this, he declares that he will defeat Lucia. After this, he leads everyone to an island full of Nakajima like people where a prophet lives and he gives them all a fortune. After that, he goes into a dark cave where a dark version of him tries to sexually abuse Elie but he defeats it along with a 100 mouthed monster. Mermaids Peral arc As they exit the cave, Haru goes dive fishing to find food but he finds a mermaid instead. Freaked, he swims up to where Elie is bathing and tries to tell but she beats him for it. After Haru tries to explain seeing a mermaid, the mermiad appears in front of everyone and introduces herself as Celia. She thanks Haru for helping her out of the hole and wants to repay him but Elie, jealous, wants her to leave until her stomache growls. Haru then suggests that Celia takes them to her village for lunch. As she leads them she starts to flirt with him making Elie further jealous. Haru then finds out that the village had been totalled and he leads everyone to get the captured merpeople back. During his fight, he uses Gravity Core to aid him alongside the released merpeople. Haru then leads everyone to Drew's ship to save Elie and Musica but as he fights a zombie warrior, him and Let use light to kill it. As he continued into a forest, Haru and Let defeat an army of werewolves to the point where they figure out the leader werewolf is actually Musica! After saving Musica, Haru leads the others to where Ruby is imprisoned and Celia stays behind to defeat Lilth. Haru then battles Drew but ends up getting seriously hurt until Ruby uses his bell to teleport Haru and himself to Dalmation. There Dalmation heals Haru and Haru returns to fight Drew. Before the fight however, he revealed to Ruby who'd be the third Rave Master should he die. After an instense fight Haru defeats Drew with Million Suns and apparently dies before his friends. As Elie freaks out Dalmation appears to reveal that he actually teleported Haru away so he could be saved. With the battle over and the merpeople safe, Haru took a nap to heal. After healing, Haru attends the Song Star festival wwith the merpeople and as he leaves, Celia kisses him on the cheek (causing Elie to be jealous) and thanks him and the Rave Warriors for all their assistance. As they leave, Haru recieves the Rave of Destiny from Dalmation as he destorys the Sword of God feeling God doesn't deserve to turn his back on people too fast. Stellar Memories arc As Haru traveled to find the last Rave, Jegan arrives with an army of dragons and after Elie collaspes of fever, Haru leads Musica and Let against him since they are stronger than the average dragon. Without much progress, Haru leaves to inform Elie (seeing her naked...again) that they are leaving Let to finish Jegan himself. Let defeats Jegan by using what he says, is his ultimate technique. As they land on land, Haru and Musica defeat many dragons until Let wins. Going forward, Haru defeats former Empire warriors until Deep Snow arrives. Using Million Suns, Haru strategically withdraws, Haru runs into Shuda again and leaves the warriors to him. After finding the place where his father was raised by Ever Mary, Haru uses the memory stone to see his past. Haru seems more happy and later that night, Haru leads Elie to the stone so she can see her past. He reassures her that no matter what her past, he'll still accept her. However, Lucia arrives and destroys the stone for kicks and after hearing from Lucia that even when he and Elie are sixty they'll still be only holding hands, Haru challenges him with Shuda as a form of referee. Haru begins buy using the Sacrifar which helps Haru nearly kill Lucia. However, Elie throws Plue at Haru which causes the sword to lose its grip on Haru's mind and Lucia begins to batter Haru mercilouly. After Shuda is stabbed helping Haru, Haru freaks on Lucia and destroys his Decalogue with his bare hands and starts to question what Lucia is fighting for. After an intense battle, Endless wakes up and one the four demon lords bargains with Haru for Lucia's life. With this, the Rave Warriors leave and Haru is horrified to find out that Shuda has apparently "defiled" his sister to the point where Shuda calls himself Haru's brother-in-law. Blue Guardians arc Desperately needing money, and needing to cheer up Elie, Haru is convinced to let Elie enter a dance competition. As time goes on, Haru deals with the consequences of using Sacrifar. Over time Haru becomes somewhat jealous that he cannot help Elie in the competition since he can't dance right. However, he is more interested in beating up Branch, a Demon Card member who used to date, and hurt, his sister. As the Blue Guardians show up to take Elie, Haru, Let and Musica join forces to defeat a giant beast until a giant snake rises up to help them. The snake then uses it size to help the Rave Warriors get onto the Blue Guardians ship and there Haru and Let go forward with Ruby to find one of the Six Gaurds. After being put to sleep by him alongside Let, the two eventually wake up and go to the Freedom Fighters' hideout to aid them. After inadvertantly leading the Blue Guardians to the hideout, Haru speaks with his Dad about what it means to be a leader of people you love. After this, Haru helps defend the hideout as he battle Koloa after he took Elie. As he caught up, Haru realizes that the robot he had fought was Branch that Koloa had transformed. In his rage over Koloa's disreguard for human life, Haru makes Koloa realize his love for machines is only because of his own body's frality. Haru fails to natice that as Koloa leaves tearfully, that his stole the Space-Time Staff. After hearing a bomb was going to go off, Haru leads everyone out but he realizes that Branch was not only the bomb, but he stayed behind to spare everyone his death blast. As they traveled after the Guardians, Haru met Belnika in a city and had his wound from Lucia healed. With this, he leads a charge into the Blue Guardians' flag ship and gets aboard just as they warp to Makai, the demon world. Makai arc As Haru and the Rave Warriors arrive in Makai, Haru notices that many Blue Gaurdian lackeys are already dead. At first, he believes Shuda and Julius were behind it but they deny it so the others can go ahead. As the Rave Warriors get spilt up, Haru runs into Belnika again and proves to her that he is the good guy. With this, she leaves and Haru tries to follow her as he plows through many lackeys. The Last Rave arc Haru is later not to be the true rave master, he then has to duel Shiba to prove his worth. Shiba drinks one of Alice's potion to turn young again in exchange for his life,after Shiba loses, he dies & Haru buries him a grave. The Truth of Elie arc The Final Battle arc Skills & Abilities He is very skilled in fighting with his sword, the Ten Powers. He defeated Shiba, the first rave master, and he defeated Lucia. He trains with his sword every day to become stronger, but he is probably the most skilled swordsman. He likes to train by sparring against Musica. Ten Powers Haru's special power is Rave (also known as Holy Bring), but it's connected to the huge sword he carries, known as the Decaforce Sword, Ten Powers, which he received from Shiba after learning that he was the new Rave Master. The Ten Powers is named such because the main piece of Rave gives the sword the power to take on 9 other forms, while the original form was made by blacksmith Galein Musica. *'Form 1 - Eisenmeteor (Unseable)': The origional form of the Ten CommandenPowers, it's a plain metal sword that can't be blocked from magic attacks. *'Form 2 - Explosion': A sword with no proper cutting edge but creates a powerful explosion on contact with the enemy. It is Haru's first sword gained from Rave and his most commonly used. However, the shock of the impact is powerful to the extent that if Haru uses it in succession too much, it could possibly hurt or kill him. *'Form 3 - Silfarion': This sword allows the Rave Master to become extremely light, granting great speed and the ability to create blades of air for long-ranged attacks. Silpharion can also be used with Explosion to create a special attack called "Bombing Dive" ("Twelve Wings of the Explosive Dragon") which fires explosive blades at the enemy. However, the Silpharion is relatively weak as a melee weapon and is no more than a normal sword for attacking. This form also allows Haru to catch his opponents unaware, though in Chapter 61 the sword is beaten by Racas, one of the Palace Guards. *'Form 4 - Runesave': A unique jagged sword which cannot cut anything physical but can cut things without a tangible form like lightning, fire, water or smoke. It can also be used to seal magic, and is used by Haru to seal Elie's Etherion. Later, in a battle between Haru and Lucia, Lucia uses his Decalogus Runesave to seal Haru's Runesave, making him unable to block Lucia's magic attacks. *'Form 5 - Blue Crimson': The Ten Powers splits into two blades with one having the properties of fire and the other having the properties of ice. The fire and ice can also be used as ranged attacks. To use the sword to its full potential, the user needs to be ambidextrous, making this sword hard to use for Haru since he is right-handed. This sword is also useful in fending off attacks from two opponents simultaneously. During his duel with the various members of Oracion Seis, Haru used Blue Crimson to fend off Berial and Reina's combined attacks. Ironically, Haru first uses these twin blades against Let, who belongs to the dragon race. *'Form 6 - Mel Force': The sword of air, this form allows the user to fire powerful bursts of air at the enemy to blow them away and paralyze them. *'Form 7 - Gravity Core': An incredibly destructive sword that is able to cut through very hard things. However, the tradeoff is its extremely heavy weight and thus requiring great strength to use. Although more powerful than Explosion, it's a very difficult blade to utilize. Haru usually jumps/swings up before switching to Gravity Core for maximum damage. *'Form 8 - Million Suns': Meaning "the force of a million suns." A sword whose blade is composed purely of Light, the holy light generally blinds Haru's opponents and dispels darkness. Used by Haru to defeat Pumpkin Doryu and disabled the power of his Dark Bring. *'Form 9 - Sacrifar': The most destructive of all the forms, Sacrifar is a frightening blade of bloodlust that trades the user's emotion and will for the power of Carnage. As the sword was not made for Haru (but rather Shiba), the sword will take over the user after sometime. Even Lucia was only able to remain in control for a short period while using the Decalogus version of Sacrifar. *'Current Default/Form 10 - Ravelt': The most powerful form of the Ten Powers. When Musica discovers that a tenth form of the Ten Powers was never made for Haru, he takes it on himself to create one, using a piece of his Silver, left over metal from the first Ten Powers and a mixture of blacksmith and silver manipulation skills (he almost died from exhaustion in the process). Ravelt has the power to dispel evil and becomes the default sword, while still being able to transform and use the powers of the other swords using Rave. Haru uses Ravelt to destroy Shiba's Ten Powers so it can rest with him up in heaven. Fused Moves *haru can combine his sword abilities to create a variety of effects: **'Explosion + Silfarion - "Silver Drive" or "Twelve Wing of the Exploding Dragon":' ***The most commonly used combination technique. It creates twelve swift explosions that Haru normally uses to quickly take out a large number of foes. **'Runesave + Melforce - Runeforce:' ***Creates a tunnel through fluids. For the duration of the ability, the fluid will not flow into the tunnel allowing Haru passage. Haru has used this twice. Once to avoid falling into acid before Musica could save him, the second to strand the oni in mid air by pushing away the sea before he unleashed Explosive wings. **'Explosion + Blue Crimson - Dual Explosion:' ***Basically a double Explosion. It is likely this is more focused and thus more powerful attack than Silver Drive. Rave/Holy Bring (also known as Holy Bring) are 5 mystical stones with holy powers. They were created by Resha Valentine, using the immense power of Etherion, to battle the evil powers of Dark Bring. Rave was meant for only one person to use, the Rave Master. Only the power that created it can fuse it together, and once that happens the true purpose and power of Rave will be revealed. One of Haru's special powers is the ability to use Rave. Its main piece connects to the huge sword he carries, known as the Decaforce Sword, Ten Powers, which he received from Shiba after learning that he was the new Rave Master. The Decaforce Sword (Ten Powers) is named such because the main piece of Rave gives the sword the power to take on 9 other forms, while the original form was made by blacksmith Galein Musica. The Main Piece of Rave powers up the Rave Master by giving: Superhuman Strength, speed, agility, stamina, endurance and durability. Given enough time, it's possible that it can enhance these abilities even further as after months of being the Rave Master, Haru managed to defeat 1000 or more demons in one battle. When Haru punches while holding the main piece in his fist, it can cause explosions on impact. The Rave of Combat not only enhances Haru's physical attributes even further, but it also allows him and Plue to project forcefields. This Rave is said to be Plue's exclusive Rave. The Rave of Knowledge provides Haru with warrior skills and techniques; if he is given a clue to something he can discover what it is easily. It also allows him to know, summon and use the 10 forms of the Ten Powers sword. The Rave of Destiny allows Haru to speak with Sage Pendragon who is a Prophet. The Rave of Truth speaks the truth; it revealed that Haru, up till Chapter 238, was not the true Rave Master. This led to a dramatic duel with the previous Rave Master, Shiba. Relationship Elie Their first meeting was funny, but differs from the manga to the anime. In the manga he is hidden by Elie at a dog racing track, causing him to see up her skirt. In the anime, he happens to lift his head up at the time he reaches her legs while looking for Plue, causing the same situation. The most noticeable exception being that, in the anime version this happens before the racetrack event in the timeline, also before they were supposed to meet. Soon they cleared up all misunderstandings and Haru promises Elie that he'll help her find her memories. When Lance was about to kill her, Haru showed up and blocked the attack with his sword, thereby protecting her. He promised her that he would always protect her, a promise that he held true, even at the expense of his own life. When Sieg Hart tried to kill Elie, and even explained that she may destroy the world, he was presented with 2 choices, Elie, or the world, however, he told Sieg that he would save both, refusing to kill Elie, instead, using Runesave to seal Elie's Etherion power. The Runesave first appeared because of Haru's will to save Elie. When Lucia kisses her, he gets very upset. Though he comforts her after that kiss, he wanted to hurt Lucia for making Elie cry. Though they are too shy to admit their feelings for each other, they finally did so before the final battle. They get married in the final chapter. Hamrio Musica The friendship they share is strong. The unspoken trust is always between them, there's no need to tell each other that. They always have a friendly competition as Musica is one of the strongest partners that Haru has. Musica forged Ravelt for Haru when he discovers that a tenth and final form of the Ten Commandments was never made for Haru, using a piece of his Silver and some tiring blacksmith skills, he succeeded in making the sword. Ravelt has the power to dispel evil, and becomes the default sword, while allowing him to transform and use the powers of the other swords at once. A sword that Haru clearly cherishes. Category:Characters Category:Heros